mountclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlette
Scarlette is a broad, black, ragged, scarred she-cat with wide, nicked ears, fur missing from her pelt, a tail with an obvious tip missing, large paws missing a few short, black-and-white claws, and bright, wide brown eyes. History Adolescence Scarlette was a kittypet living with her Twolegs. At her age she was curious about the life beyond her home and would often escape her Twoleg home. Every time she escaped she would go into the partial woods behind her home. The first time she went out into the wild she was attacked by another cat. Scarlette fought back but almsot instantly lost due to her inexperience and small body. Luckily, she wasn't killed and was brought back to a rusty, abandoned Twoleg machinery in the middle of the forest. There she was kept prisoner and starved for a few sunrises until finally explained what was going on. The first cat to speak to her was a hazel tabby tom named Tiger. Tiger explained that he was creating an organization for cats who had been abandoned or were in need of help. Scarlette retorted of how attacking a cat and then starving them was definitely a keen way to help one out. The tom told her that one of his members had attacked her because she had crossed over their territory and that the reason she was taken in as prisoner was because his so-called deputy had been carrying out his duties recently after he had been captured by Twolegs. After a long talk Tiger asked Scarlette if she wanted to join their group. Scarlette answered by telling him to give her a day or two. After this Tiger nodded and gave her something to eat before sending her off back to her home. When Scarlette returned home her Twolegs were overjoyed to see her. The next day she had quickly decided her answer to Tiger's question. Although she was left with a problem. Her Twolegs had made it imossible for her to escape her home. Scarlette thought about ways she could escape and came up with the plan to run out the entrance to her home when her Twoleg was coming in. She waited till the moon was rising and the sun was setting when she heard her Twoleg's machinery outside the home. Once her Twoleg opened the door she ran out as fast as she could till she was in the forest and thought she was safe. She heard a few yells of her name from her Twoleg, but ignored it and continued to where she thought was Tiger's group. It took her a little time but she was able to find the obvious machinery in the woods and met up with Tiger. Tiger asked if she had her answer and she nodded, answering that she would love to join him. Tiger held a meeting for his small group and had Scarlette's collar removed and made her a member. Adult Category:She-cat Category:Night Rogues Category:Leader (NR) Category:Deputy (NR) Category:Killer (NR) Category:Kittypet Category:Second Thousand Category:First Thousand